


Airport accident

by Wolfriver



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2young - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, airport, and short, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfriver/pseuds/Wolfriver
Summary: Got7 are separated from each other in a busy airport in America. Youngjae and Jinyoung happen to walk right into each other while looking for other members





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the best display of my work, but its probably my only nice one were no one is hurt or dies or any negative talk.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy :)

CJY POV

Youngjae looked around, confused, he and his fellow group members got separated in some busy American airport. Youngjae hope to come across another member maybe Jackson or Mark they'd be more helpful being able to speak mostly fluent English. But any member would be fine, maybe better yet their manager.

Ignoring the few people taking his pictures of himself, he rushed to the other end of the airport Youngjae asked for directions with little English he knew.

"Youngjae-ah!" Yelled the voice of Jinyoung the older came running to Youngjae, what youngjae didn't expect was for the older to bang into him making him fly on to the cold airport marble Jinyoung on top of him.  
Youngjae could clearly hear a few wolf whistles.

"Sorry, Jae-ah." Mumbled Jinyoung their lips almost touching.

"For what, its just a accident..." Replied Youngjae looking into Jinyoung's eyes.

"No for this.." Mumbled Jinyoung his lips touched Youngjae's.

This was defiantly not fan service, this was Jinyoung's true emotions and feelings, Youngjae pressed his lips against Jinyoung's it felt right, it felt perfect.

"I love you." 

"I love you to..." Mumbled Youngjae he kissed Jinyoung again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay need to slip in some self promo  
> Check out my other stories if you like aganst :) 
> 
> Also (don't hurt me lol) I'm currently writing a yoonseok story I don't know when it will be posted but I'm proud of it but it still has a long time to go, I hope to have it posted by the end of the year,   
> Anyway I'll see if I'll post any oneshots in between maybe.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
